User talk:El ruterito
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:El ruterito page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 03:11, July 23, 2011 Yuri Do you know any information on the character Yuri? MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff!'' The Motor Speedway of the South, located in Dallas, Texas, United States. 'MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Re: Do you have Cars Comics? Sorry, I don't have any BOOM Studios Cars Comics. I would like to help, I live in Australia and they haven't released them in Australia ☆Madbomber ☆ Hi!!! I'm Cars4ever! I have a question......where you got the new images? Thanks! Cars4ever Hi El Ruterito you sent me here : ) ¿hablas español verdad? you speak spanish, right? if you do that's good : ) I speak spanish and english, we can talk in spanish if you want. I wanted to ask you something so you know who is the yellow girl along with Porto Corsa presentator here is a picture to help you remember http://hq55.com/disney/cars2/cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-8598.jpg and I know you see the details in the movie so I leave these 2 links: here's a lot of HQ screencaps of Cars and Cars 2: Cars 1: http://disneyscreencaps.com/caps/cars-2006/1/ Cars 2: http://disneyscreencaps.com/caps/cars-2-2011/1/ oh! and this is my Youtube channel so I give you the link ,maybe you have seen it already, it is all about Cars! http://www.youtube.com/user/juli9967?feature=watch Have a nice day! : ) Hi! I'm Cars4ever! I wanna talk about a new wikia, which is creating by me. This wikia has some problems. The delete tag doens't work, and the category "Candidates for deletion" contains minus medias. An then I think that a lot of characters (example, Jeff Pacer, Vin Pacer, and other characters don't exist...), then I wanna make a new wikia without errors page. I wanna know what do you think about this new wikia! P. S. sorry for the errors because my first language is Italian. Cars4ever(Cars4ever 13:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC))' Hi, excuse me! I forgot give you the website: http://pixarworldofcars.wikia.com/wiki/Home. But I put World Of Cars Wiki's symbol on my wiki. I must correct it. Cars4ever'(Cars4ever 14:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC))' Hi, thanks for the message: it's a good idea. I'm going to add a category "Characters in discussion (please don't modified it)". Cars4ever'(Cars4ever 13:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC))' Hi El Ruterito! There's a page that need "help". Since you're good at creating pages, please can you create the RSN page? There's also an RSN page, but it's an error. Go to Cars Society, and click on RSN. Thanks! '(Cars4ever 08:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC))' Hi El Ruterito! I'm Cars4ever and I've found your YT channel. If you agree can you give me your FB name? ' (Cars4ever 17:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC)) ''' Hola! I also have noticed that the video was cancelled. Tomber's image came from my book, Meet The Cars. I bought it before yesterday. So, that image came from a real book, not a video... Bye Cars4ever 17:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now an admin on this wiki. Should you do some cleaning-out of the Category:Candidates for deletion, bear in mind that some of those nominations are false and malicious, so check before deleting. -- RobertATfm (talk) 10:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC)